Tongatta
Tongatta(トンガッター Tongattā) is a Bee/Needle-based Devil Beast that appeared in Episode 3 of Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger. It’s name could also translate as Tongattar of Tongatter. Appearance Tongatta’s main body is made from two giant bee stingers, with one pointing up and one pointing downward. It’s face is on the top stinger, almost near the tip, and is shown with two long needle-like fangs and two small teeth on the bottom jaw. It has two needles sticking out on each side of it’s head, both of them pointing downward, and is shown with red eyes with needle-like eyebrows. It also has giant red thumbtacks for its limbs while wearing clogs on the bottom of it’s feet. Biography After Yaminorius III gets information from Chinatsu about Kotaro's Go Tiger's pinpoint take-off location while he was disguised as human, he summons the Bee Devil Beast and unleashes it onto the town. The Bee Devil Beast goes around using it's needle to poke at different objects, making them deflate. It even deflates the building that Yousuke was at when he was about to change Go Tiger's take-off location. Rikiya goes to help Yousuke, but Yaminorius III uses his amulet to release the Bee Devil Beast's power of darkness, turning it into a thumbtack-based Devil Beast called Tongatta. The Devil Beast starts attacking Kotaro in order to get him to summon Go Tiger. Fortunately, Rikiya manages to save Yousuke, whom was he finally able to change Go Tiger's take-off location. After hearing about this, Kotaro is able to summon Go Tiger and the others arrive in their own mechs. They change their mechs into their human forms. However, when the Ganba Team fight with their mechs, the weapons end up getting deflated. Yaminorius III orders Tongatta to poke a hole into the Earth to make it deflate. So when Tongatta pokes the Earth with it's head, the Ganba Team combine their mechs into Ganbaruger. However, Tongata shoots out Makibishis all over on the ground. While Ganbaruger tries to avoid stepping on them, Rikiya notices that Tongatta is wearing clogs on it's feet and they realize that the Devil Beast can get deflated by it's own Makibishi. So Ganbaruger flicks the Makibishis on the ground to Tongatta. The Devil Beast manages to deflect them with it's threading needle, but one of the Makibishi's manages to hit it in the forehead, deflating Tongatta. Using this chance, Ganbaruger summons the shield to launch two rings at Tongatta, holding it in place and allowing Ganbaruger to slice the Devil Beast down the middle with Ganbar Final Attack, destroying it. With Tongatta destroyed, the Earth stops from deflating and everything it poked re-inflates. Powers/Abilities - Tongatta= Tongatta :;Powers/Abilities Deflating Needle: Tongatta carries around a threading needle that can literally deflate objects when it pokes them. Shooting Thumbtacks: From the tip of the threading needle, Tongatta can shoot out thumbtacks that deflate anything they hit. Makibishi: Tongatta can spit out Makibishis from it's mouth. They can also deflate anything they hit.}} Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Object-based Kaiju Category:Eldran Kaiju